Age Is Just A Number
by ImissTrishStratus
Summary: On Eve's birthday she and her girlfriend Lillian make a shocking discovery, but it won't change a thing. Be warned for femslash and cuteness inside. If you don't like femslash don't read it, it's that simple people.


AN: One of the many stories I'll be posting shortly from my own person collection. They've just been sitting around collecting dust, and now I finally feel good about posting them. This one is for the pairing that me and a dear friend basically created with our own minds, after watching a few youtube video's of them together, we come to our own conclusions like that alot lol. Whatever the case I hope everyone enjoys this, as always I own nobody. Read and review please!

"Happy Birthday." Lillain Garcia whispered into her girlfriend Eve Torres' ear when she saw her beginning to stir and wake up from her slumber.

"Dont!" Eve cut her off and put her pillow overtop of her head, burrying herself from being seen.

"What? Don't even try to tell me your one of those people who don't like celebrating your birthday. I haven't known you for too long, but I know if there's one thing you like to do, it's party." Lillian said matter of factly, a flashback of their first night together and many after coming to mind immediately.

"Not today Lill, I'm getting old." She said still not coming out from underneath her pillow.

It was just then that Lillian realized that they had never discussed their age with eachother. It had really never come up in conversation and neither of them thought anything of it. Lillian had no idea how old her girlfriend was turning only that it was her birthday, with all the time she was spending on Smackdown away from her, they hadn't had much time to talk. Not like it mattered to her anyways, she was sure Eve was younger then she was. How young she didn't know, she looked very young but she acted extremely mature.

She would guess anywhere between 21-30. She only thought 30 because of how grounded and selfless she was, always giving to charity. And with make up these days unless you know someone's age there was no real way of telling.

"And how old is getting old?" She asked curiously, reaching for her water and taking a sip, she just had to know.

"Ugh.. 24." She replied as if her life was over.

"Pfffffffffft" Lillian couldn't help but spit the sip of water out of her mouth in the form of a mist, truely shocked that Eve was only turning 24, and the fact that she was complaining about it.

"Thanks for the premature shower." Eve grumbled.

"I can't believe you're complaining about being 24 years old. Girl your life is just beginning now."

That caused Eve to realize she had no idea of Lillian's age either, and with a statement like that it must have meant that she was older. But she couldn't be that much older, she definately wasn't even 30 yet. Maybe she was turning 30 on her birthday, she knew it was in August.

She removed the pillow from overtop of her head. "As if your that much older then me."

"As a matter of fact, there's quite an age gap. I just wasn't aware of how large it was. Your intelligence hides your youth well."

"How old are you going to be on your birthday then?" Eve asked curiousity getting the best of her.

Lillian sighed, it was now or never. "30." She gulped.

Eve smiled, her guessing ability was right on target.

"6." She added quietly.

"What?! Get the fuck out. No way!" She shouted in disbelief.

"Shhhhh Eve. Yes way, why would I lie about my age and make it older?" Lillian said trying to understand the logic behind it.

"I suppose you have a good point. I just would have never guessed. I had you pegged for 30 tops."

"30? I wish. Now don't you feel young again?" She asked trying to make the somewhat serious conversation comical.

"Yeah I really do. That's like almost 12 years. I've never gotten along so well with anybody 12 years older or younger then me." Eve said, still shocked about it.

"Your not.. Freaked out are you? It's not gonna be weird for us to.. You know." She said shyly.

"Hey no. Of course not." Eve smiled at how cute Lillian looked when she was worried, she couldn't see a wrinkle in sight.

"Good. I'm still amazed that we went this long without knowing."

"I know, I just felt like I never needed to know because it wouldn't make a difference. And that's still true. Whoever said age is just a number was completely right." Eve said putting her hand ontop of her girlfriends.

"Very true, I guess it's just your mentality that matters. And by the way you need to change yours completely because we are partying our asses off tonight!" Lillian said with much enthusiasm.

"I guess if you can party your sexy, 35 but almost 36 year old ass off I could give mine a try." She said flirtatiously, giving her girlfriend a wink and a kiss on the cheek.

"Actually I was gonna ask you for a cane for my birthday. Moving these old bones is becoming rather difficult." Lillian joked back.

"Lets go give them a soaking then old lady." Eve jumped up out of the bed and mockingly tried to help Lililan sit up as if she was crippled from age.

"A shower with you? That's the fastest you'll ever see me move." She sat up and raced into the bathroom before Eve had a chance to get in there.

"Last one to undress has to tell everyone the age difference!" Eve shouted stripping outside the bathroom door, rushing in to see that Lillian was right on time with her.

"I totally won that." Lillian said triumphantly.

"That was a tie... And wow." She said, her eyes never leaving the blonde ring announcer.

"You too." Lillian said licking her lips. She somehow had the ability to look away to turn the hot water on, and pull the shower nob out.

"You don't look a day over 40." Eve joked sarcastically again.

"I'll still be this hot when I'm 40, and that's the reason your telling people the age difference. Because I look damn good aged, who knows what you'll look like at my age, hell even in 5 years." Lillian laughed.

"You know what? How about we don't tell people, they can figure it out on their own. It doesn't bother us so it's really nobodies business. I don't care how awkward people might think it is, all I care about is getting you under this hot water and showing you just how little this age nonesense means."

Lillian smiled, knowing her girlfriend was absolutely right. So it was 12 years, they were fine with it and other people would have to deal with it.

"Sounds like a plan to me." She said taking Eve's hand, and followed her into the shower. As far as she was concerned the party was starting early today.


End file.
